Firearm handguards are designed to protect the shooter from being burned due to contact with the hot barrel of a firearm. Handguards can also be used to facilitate the connection of weapon accessories (e.g., optics, laser, night vision, foregrips, bipods, tactical lights, etc.) to the firearm.
There is a need to facilitate the coupling of a handguard to a firearm.